Rihanna
Robyn Rihanna Fenty (born ) known as "Rihanna" is a Barbadian singer, songwritter, actress and overall entertainer. Why She Is Important Rihanna was born in Saint Michael, Barbados and raised in Bridgetown. Since being discovered by record producer Evan Rogers in late 2003, she has evolved into being one of the most influential and popular people in entertainment, mostly for being one of the most successful singers of all time. VEVO Channel RihannaVEVO is the official VEVO music account operated by the VEVO music company. The account uploads Rihanna's music videos, teasers and behind the scenes of them, lyric and audio music from her, remixes, and live performances. The channel is currently the seventh most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 25 million subscribers. The channel peaked as the fifth most subscribed YouTube channel three different times spanning from 2014 to 2017. She was the most subscribed woman and woman celebrity on YouTube as well, having been the most subscribed woman celebrity since 2011 and having been the most subscribed woman on YouTube overall by surpassing YouTuber Jenna Marbles in January 2014 before being surpassed by Taylor Swift's VEVO account on November 3, 2017. Her VEVO channel was the most subscribed VEVO and music channel from 2011 to 2015, being surpassed by OneDirectionVEVO in November 2015. Her VEVO account surpassed the former British boy band in March 2016 but not before being surpassed by Justin Bieber's VEVO account making her have the second most subscribed VEVO and music channel which she still is currently. She holds the record of having the most subscribed VEVO and music channel for the most amount of time. Her account also was the most viewed VEVO and music channel for the longest amount of time on YouTube, surpassing Justin Bieber's in February 2013 until Bieber surpassing hers in December 2015. On April 30, 2012, Rihanna's "Where Have You Been" music video became the most viewed VEVO video in 24 hours, having 4.9 million views the first day of it's upload. It however was surpassed by JustinBieberVEVO's "Boyfriend" on May 4, 2012 as the video had well over 5 million views. However, on March 20, 2014, RihannaVEVO became the most viewed channel on YouTube (though emimusic was the unofficial most viewed channel at the time due to the channel not showing it's statistics then) surpassing Machinima when both channels were around 4.819 billion views, becoming the first and only VEVO channel to do so. Her VEVO channel became the first channel to surpass 5 billion views (after the 2013 view purged and lesser known most viewed channel Universal Music Group first achieved the milestone in August 2009) in late May and held the top position until PewDiePie surpassed her at around 5.2 billion views on July 19 of that year. Since then, her VEVO account has dropped to the 13th most viewed channel on YouTube and the fourth most viewed VEVO account behind Justin Bieber's, Katy Perry's and Taylor Swift's with over 12 billion views. It is also the 6th most viewed music channel counting T-Series and NetD Muzik. Rihanna is the first female artist to receive 1 to 10 billion views on her channel, the first artist to gain 3 to 7 billion video views, and the second to acclaim 8 to 10 billion. On top of that, she is the most subscribed Black person on YouTube and has been since 2011. While being a celebrity and her account being owned by a company, she is not a YouTuber however, meaning the most subscribed Black YouTuber is British born YouTuber KSI with only 17 million subscribers. Her channel doesn't usually upload unless she has a new teaser, behind the scenes video of an upcoming music video, an actual music video, lyric or audio video, remix, or live performance which VEVO finds appropriate to upload. It grows the fastest if she makes a new music video whether it features another artist or not, similar to most VEVO channels on YouTube. She currently gets around 200,000 new subscribers a month which is one of the average growth rates for a channel exceeding millions of subscribers and gets around 150 million videos views a month which is one of the highest video views rates on YouTube. As of September 21, 2017, Rihanna has the most VEVO Certified awards, awards given to VEVO artists who has their videos exceeding 100 million views with 29, four more ahead the second and tied record held by Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift. Subscriber Milestones Quarter Million Milestones * Rihanna hit 250,000 subscribers around January 18, 2011. * Rihanna hit 500,000 subscribers around March 17, 2011. * Rihanna hit 750,000 subscribers around May 9, 2011. Million Milestones * Rihanna hit 1 million subscribers around July 5, 2011. * Rihanna hit 2 million subscribers on December 22, 2011. * Rihanna hit 3 million subscribers on October 27, 2012. * Rihanna hit 4 million subscribers on December 21, 2012. * Rihanna hit 5 million subscribers on January 29, 2013. * Rihanna hit 6 million subscribers on February 14, 2013. * Rihanna hit 7 million subscribers on March 10, 2013. * Rihanna hit 8 million subscribers on May 6, 2013. * Rihanna hit 9 million subscribers on July 1, 2013. * Rihanna hit 10 million subscribers on September 10, 2013. * Rihanna hit 11 million subscribers on November 15, 2013. * Rihanna hit 12 million subscribers on January 4, 2014. * Rihanna hit 13 million subscribers on February 23, 2014. * Rihanna hit 14 million subscribers on June 12, 2014. * Rihanna hit 15 million subscribers on November 29, 2014. * Rihanna hit 16 million subscribers on April 7, 2015. * Rihanna hit 17 million subscribers on July 17, 2015. * Rihanna hit 18 million subscribers on December 3, 2015. * Rihanna hit 19 million subscribers on February 25, 2016. * Rihanna hit 20 million subscribers on April 1, 2016. * Rihanna hit 21 million subscribers on May 13, 2016. * Rihanna hit 22 million subscribers on July 10, 2016. *Rihanna hit 23 million subscribers in late 2016. *Rihanna hit 24 million subscribers in early 2017. *Rihanna hit 25 million subscribers on July 5, 2017. Billion Video View Milestones * Rihanna hit 1 billion video views around February 23, 2011. * Rihanna hit 2 billion video views on January 2, 2012. * Rihanna hit 3 billion video views on November 20, 2012. * Rihanna hit 4 billion video views on September 2, 2013. * Rihanna hit 5 billion video views on May 15, 2014. * Rihanna hit 6 billion video views on February 25, 2015. * Rihanna hit 7 billion video views on August 13, 2015. * Rihanna hit 8 billion video views on February 21, 2016. * Rihanna hit 9 billion video views on May 25, 2016. *Rihanna hit 10 billion video views on September 20, 2016. *Rihanna hit 11 billion views in early 2017. *RihannaVEVO hit 12 billion views on November 1, 2017. Upload Milestones * Rihanna uploaded her 1st video on October 6, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 5th video on October 6, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 10th video on November 21, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 25th video on November 30, 2009. * Rihanna uploaded her 50th video on June 1, 2011. * Rihanna uploaded her 75th video on November 8, 2012. * Rihanna uploaded her 100th video on July 11, 2016.Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Barbadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views